marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarathos (Warp World) (Earth-616)
Panther Queen of Vengeance, She-Who-Hungers-From-The-Darkness | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Bast (half sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = No | Hair = No | UnusualFeatures = Fiery skull instead of head | UnusualSkinColour = Black | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Hunter of Souls, Panther Queen of Vengeance | Education = | Origin = Goddess | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed MacKay; Jefte Palo | First = Infinity Wars: Ghost Panther Vol 1 1 | Quotation = You, Zarathos, are what my ancestors saw in the darkness, huddled around their fires. Eyes and teeth and hunger. | QuoteSource = Infinity Wars: Ghost Panther Vol 1 2 | Speaker = T'Chaka | HistoryText = The entity that became known as Zarathos was an exiled Wakandan goddess, the forsaken half-sister of Bast. Zarathos was a predatory entity that hungered for the souls of the wicked. After the Wakandan price T'Challa suffered a fatal accident doing a motorcycle stunt, his mentor, the showman and mytic Brother Crash, invoked Zarathos to save T'Challa's life. Before returning T'Challa to the land of the living, Zarathos revealed she had sensed a hunter's soul within him, and wanted to give him power greater than that of the Black Panther in exchange that he brought the souls of the guilty to her. T'Challa refused the offer, arguing that he expected the price of the deal to be too high. T'Challa later returned to Wakanda after learning about the death of his father T'Chaka. Zarathos tempted T'Challa, offering him a fraction of power to track down his killers, the time-travelling Freemen. T'Challa confronted the assassins, but was overpowered by M'Bakshulla the White. When M'Bakshulla prepared to kill T'Challa, he accepted Zarathos offer and transformed into the Ghost Panther, defeating M'Bakshulla nad consuming his soul. T'Challa quickly snapped out of his thirst for souls and rejected Zarathos, and was killed from behind by Erik Killraven. In the afterlife, Zarathos persuaded T'Challa to take up the offer again so that he could protect the kingdom, including his sister Shuriri. The spirit of T'Chaka offered Zarathos to take him instead, but she refused since she wanted T'Challa. The Ghost Panther intercepted Killraven, but the latter's years of experience earned him the upper hand in battle. T'Chaka convinced Zarathos to let him pledged his soul in her service in exchange to help T'Challa, and was returned to life in the form of a demonic panther. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zarathos doesn't seem to be a warp between Zarathos and any character in specific. However, she is established to be Bast's half-sister, with Sekhmet serving a similar role in the regular universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bast Family Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Vengeance Deities Category:Infinity Warps